She will be mine
by MissRiggins
Summary: THIS IS MY FRIST FANFICTION SO PLEASE FEED BACK IS WELCOMED , TIM AND LYLA WERE NEVER TOGETHER: Tim Riggins has feeling for this girl. He will do anything to make sure she ends up his and that the people of Dillon not get in the way.
1. She will be mine

_**She will be mine **_

_**Tim's P.O.V**_

_last night was something in and of its self. I came home from seeing Walt and getting that stupid paper signed so I wouldn't loose my licence. I shouldn't have expected Walt to want to come see me play. If he did he never would have left in the first place._

_on the way home I was so pissed. No clue why, I was stupid to have stayed so long. Billy was right Walt is no good. The only thing for some odd reason that was calming me down was this girl. It wasn't Tyra that wasn't even a real relationship. We cheated on each other way too much for it to be. It was her friend.. Little Julie Taylor. Shes something else , from the moment I saw her talking to her dad on the field a while back, I couldn't get her out my dam head. What ever is going on with her and seven ain't gonna last._

_Last night I needed to get her out my head. I planed to drink with billy till I passed out. It sounded like a good plan till the rally girls came and got me for this calendar. Then I thought even better. I hooked up with one of the rally girls. She was alright I guess. I couldn't help but think that Julie would be a lot better._

_There she is. She was at her locker right across form mine. The halls were quiet and pretty empty. I turned to look at her to see her beautiful blond hair and big brown eyes. Then I saw the way she looked at Matt and I could knew something was up. Her eyes didn't look as happy... Then I listened in._

_"Um, did ,uh ,did you finish your book." Matt asked_

_"I did. What'd you do last night?" Jules said_

_thats when I knew that she knew Matt would lie. She could do better I thought with a smirk_

_Then Matt the idiot said. "Uh, nothing I, I just you know , I just went to work and then went home."_

_"I saw the calendar." Then look on sevens face was priceless he had no clue what to say. But Jules looked so sad, I could see the tears in her eyes that she was keeping from falling. I just wanted to punch Matt in his face so bad. Or just hold Jules. But I couldn't._

_Matt answered "Wh-what."_

_"A bunch of the rally girls were passing them around this morning" _

_"No , see they totally kidnapped me like, like with Riggins the other night. But nothing happened, so it's -it's but nothing happened at all." He rambled._

_I turned to my locker, because I couldn't stand to see what seven did to her beautiful brown eyes. _

_"Why'd you lie about it?" She asked_

_The next thing I know her locker was slamming shut and seeing her blond hair going down the hall. I looked at seven to see if he would go after her but he was a bit busy with the girls from last night._

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

_I was looking for Jules. Mrs. Taylor pulled me out of class saying that my grades need to be better. You know 'no pass no play'. So she said I should talk to Julie about tutoring. I could only imagine what it's been like for her today. The news got around faster then I thought it would. I couldn't find Julie but I found someone else._

_"Tyra, wait up." I yell_

_Tyra turns around . "What do you want Tim?" She asked dryly._

_"I was just wondering were Julie is?"_

_" Why would you like to know?" _

_"Mrs.T said she could help me with my school work."_

_"Ya cause that's exactly what it is Tim."_

_"what else would it be Tyra I need help se can help."_

_"Don't bullshit me Tim. I see the way you look at her. she's my friend Ti. You hurt her and ill kill you! Okay?" She asked_

_"Ya whatever were us she?"_

_"parking lot waiting for her dad she might have left already." She started to walk away when she suddenly stopped and was about to say something when I cut her off._

_"I know Tyra, you meant what you said. I wouldn't hurt her. I'm not seven." I left her standing in the hall way not wanting to hear it I just wanted to talk to Jules before Gish game in a few hours._

_I got in my truck knowing that she already left . So I divided that I would go to the Taylor's before going home then back to the field for the game. but what I couldnt figure out was what Tyra meant when she said 'i see the way you look at her'._


	2. Getting the number

**Julie's P.O.V**

_I'm not gonna let my self cry. There is no point. I can see it in almost everyone's eyes, they are expecting me to break down and cry because the almighty QB1 of the Dillion Panthers broke my heart. We weren't even dating for long and I shouldn't have expected him to be different. But I can't help be wonder if it was some thing I did or should have done to keep him from opening his arms wide for those three rally girls. I can't think like that it was him that had the problem not me. I could do better and pretty sure I will._

_I'm going to got ready for that game and I'm not going too look all sad. I didn't need him to be happy and still don't. So I walk over to my closet and pull out my favourite Dark skinny jeans, and blue v neck t-shirt and my original lo top converse and the leather jacket that me and Tyra picked out. I left my hair down and only put on mascara and a bit of pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and smiled I'm not gonna let this change me._

_Tim's P.O.V_

_I got out my car and walked up to the door. I looked at the drive way and saw Mrs.T's car. So I guess coach is at the field getting ready for the game. I nock at the door and wait. _

_" Tim hey Hun, what are you doing here don't you have a game to get ready for?" Tami asked_

_"Hey I do, it's just I didn't get a chance to talk to Jules after I talked to you so I thought I might be able to catch her before u go for the game." "oh sure Hun come on in. I'll go and get Julie." As I walked it I had to ask her " um. I just wanted to know if she was okay you know after what happened with seven... It's just he shouldn't have treated her like that you know." I started to look around nervously because at this point I'm sure she can see the same exact thing Tyra does. _

_She looked up at me and smiled a knowing smile then said " she actually holding up better then most people would think, she is strong I don't think she'll let this one think with Matt get to her" "alright good sevens an ass anyways" I mumbled but I'm sure she heard my because she laughed as she was going to Julie's room to get her. _

_As the came into the living room I heard Julie say "mom remember after the game me and Tyra are gonna go to a party before we go to her house." " alright sweetie have fun." "I'll leave you two to talk I have to get ready." With that Tami left the room and I turned around and it felt. Like I just had the wind nocked out of me. She looked amazing those dark jeans just made her legs look like they went on for miles at a time and that shirt left a bit to the imagination she looked good and didn't have to try hard like the rally girls. _

_I quickly snapped out of my chance finally spoke. " hey Jules " " hey tim " she said with a smile god what I would do to see her smile like that to me all the time "my mom said that you wanted to talk to me?" "Um.. Ya it's just I want to improve on some school stuff you know no pass no play and your mom said you might be willing to help." " Ya sure Tim I'll help, are there any classes you really need help with cause we could start with those ." " ya mostly English." " okay that's good we have the same class right?" Then I remembered that she had skipped a grade so she would be graduating with me i. "Ya we do " she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some thing on it then handed it to me with a small smile. " here is my number so you can text me when your free so we can get started ." I took the paper and grinned "thanks Jules your a life saver, so I'll, um see you later right?" " ya see you tonight and good luck." as we walked to the door I thanked her again and we said bye to each other before she closed the door. _

_As I got back to the field I was getting ready for the game I would really impress coach if anything were to happen with Jules I needed to be on coaches good side. _

_Then I heard smash say "yo, Riggs what's up with you?"_

_"Nothing man why?" I returned _

_"because man you smiling like and idiot , what's gotten in to you or who?" He said wiggling his eye-bows " it's not like that man" at least not yet i thought still knowing i was smiling like and idiot._

_"well dam Riggs I thought I'd never see the day were Big Timmy Riggins only had eyes for one lady. Who is she do I know her." "Ya you know her and that's all I'm saying " with that I left to play the game I love to impress the girl I might. _


End file.
